Tainted Obsession
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Sequel to Obsession: First Ending  Sasuke has escaped from the asylum and is determined to win back his beloved angel. How will Naruto survive now? Especially with an insane, demented stalker with a twisted aim to make him love him. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love

Sequel to Obsession's First Ending

Alright! Sequel Up! The second ending...The sequel for it, I ma still thinking. It would be interesting to see how Sasuke and Naruto's love for each other are more developed, yes?

Chapter 1

It has been four years. Sasuke knew that even though his mind was blocked by thoughts of insanity. He heard the doctors saying that his condition was worsening. It was just recently, that he finally looked at himself in the mirror. His cheekbones were hollow and his eyes were sunken. That was no surprise. Sasuke did not bother to even eat nor sleep. His mind was constantly filled with Naruto. His beloved blonde angel.

Speaking of Naruto, he still visits him but not as frequent now. Sasuke wanted to know why. Was it because he was being a bad boy again. He remembered that once, he threw a tantrum, Naruto got really angry with him that he refused to visit him after several weeks. It took him a lot of persuasion from the doctor to get him to visit the raven again.

Everytime the blonde came, he was tempted. Tempted to touch him again like he did in the orphanage. But he could not. His arms were binded by the straitjacket and now, they decided to strap down his legs so that, he will not try to escape again.

'Fools.' Sasuke thought. They thought that they could hold him in that long. He smirked and there was a twisted paper clip in his hand which was bounded by the straitjacket. A doctor came in to do his usual check-up but in his haste, he left behind a paper clip. Sasuke felt triumphant. He was an expert in picking locks. Why else was he able to sneak into Naruto's house to observe him?

His blonde angel. His Naruto. Sasuke sighed in bliss. He loved him dearly, more than anyone else. He shook his head, freeing himself from his thoughts. He had to focus on the one important thing here. He had to escape from this asylum. He swiftly picked the lock which held the straitjacket together and proceeded to unstrap his legs. As he walked to the metal door, he smiled insanely. It had a lock there. Picking the lock, he stealthily sneaked out of the room. He went into the doctor's office. He knew that by this time, they were out to lunch. He put on the doctor's coat and pretended to be a doctor when the nurses walked by. They were convinced by his deception and as he walked out of his hospital, he thought of the one person he want to see.

''Naruto...Naru...My angel. Don't fly away now. Because Sasuke is coming...''

XOXO

There , the first chapter of the sequel! Any constructive critism or feedback is appreciated!

Ja

Deadinthesoul


	2. Chapter 2

My Dark Obsession

Chapter 2

''Naru-chan...Naru-chan..'' Sasuke chanted as he ran through the streets. People walking on the pavement were looing at him and wondering why he was being so anxious. Sasuke stopped running to take a breather and he could feel their stares.

''What! Can't I see my angel! Don't look! You are all the evil that is separating me from my love!'' He yelled at them. Soon, they were whispering to each other.

'That boy needs help.'

'Poor thing...'

'He is insane.'

Sasuke clutched his head. No, he was not insane! All he did was loving his angel. Was that wrong? He has promised his angel before. The promise that he will get rid of any obstacle which was straining their relationship. He will kill all of them. He will eradicate the people on this earth until there was only him and his love.

He glared at them. Immediately, they turned away from him and scampered away.

''It is ok, Sasuke. Go and fetch your angel. He is waiting.'' His mind was filled with the voices of his mother. He patted himself on the head, comforting himself.

''Yes, mother. Sasuke will listen to you. He is a good boy..He is a good boy...'' He muttered. He walked in the direction where his angel was at.

XOXO

Naruto sighed as he looked out of the window. It has been a while since he has visited Sasuke. He did not know why he even bothered to visit him. Yes, he still hated him with a passion but perhaps, it was because what he feels for him was mainly sympathy. Every night, he was still plagued by nightmares of those times.

Sasuke violating him, Sasuke abusing him and Sasuke being delusional. It was all a big blow to his own sanity as well. But he had to forget. He will start by visiting less frequently. Then, as soon as Sasuke has forgotten about his love for him, he will stop visiting completely. After all, it has been four years. He could not possibly love him as much now.

And he had a family now. He was married to Hyuuga Hinata. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met and seen. Unfortunately, they were still childless. He loved Sakura previously but she was already dead. She was killed by Sasuke when he was held captive at the orphanage.

His thoughts were disrupted by a sweet voice.

''Umm...Naruto-kun..Di-dinner is r-ready...''Hinata stuttered with a blush on her face.

''Oh...Hinata. Call me Naruto.'' Naruto smiled gently at her. She was still so shy. They went over to the dinner table and sat down.

''Umm... Naruto...D-do you want to watch t-tv?'' Hinata questioned him tactfully. Naruto was in the middle of gobbling down the roasted chicken and he nodded.

''Oh! It is the news!'' Naruto said excitedly. His mood was better since his hunger was now gone. Then, his mood dampened after listening to the reporter. Sasuke had escaped the asylum.

He had no appetite to eat now and he stared at the television in disbelief. No, no! If he escaped, it would be total disaster!

''Naruto? A-are you ok?'' He looked at the girl who was fiddling with her hands. He covered his expression with a reassuring smile.

''Yes, Hinata. Let's eat.''

XOXO

''Angel? So...you betrayed me?'' Sasuke glared at the sight of his blonde and a girl eating together. He was watching them from the window. He clenched his fists, unable to hold back. He punched the tree next to him to release his bottled up anger.

''Naru..No..I love you..No...Girl? No! No! No!'' He screamed, clutching his head again. He was feeling confused and lost.

''Help me, Mother!'' He mentally screamed for his mother's help but instead, his brother spoke up.

''Simple. Just kill the girl. And his friends. In the past, you let your love for your angel consume you. You have to kill to get to him. Don't you get it.'' Itachi sneered at him. Sasuke stood up slowly and his head snapped up. He was gritting his teeth, his mouth practically dripping with his saliva. His eyes were the perfect epitome of insanity. That was right. He has to kill that girl. Maybe Naruto was forced into it. So, he has to free his angel from his torture. Then, he will be with Sasuke again.

''Naru-chan. My love...I will save you from her.'' Sasuke put his hand on the glass and kissed the part where he could see only Naruto.

''My angel...''

XOXO

The end of chapter two! Now hey, please review, yo! Sankyuu!

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall! Thanks for all the review, xMissNalax and btw, thanks for the compliments as well

. ! So, hope you will read on!

Chapter 3

Naruto could not sleep. He was haunted by images of him. He has escaped. If he has, then he would most probably come for him. He trembled in fear. It was like a game of cat and mouse but the thing is, the mouse has nowhere to hide. If Sasuke found out that he was married, he was sure that he would not spare Hinata's life.

The truth is, he liked the girl but he was did not love her. She was Neji's cousinand he married her because he felt grateful to her. After that incident, he was almost spiralling down into insanity already. But with the kind girl around, she was able to help him feel hopeful and safe. Plus, he has lost contact with most of his friends except Kiba and Neji. Not to mention that his beloved was already dead. He tossed and turned in his bed, waking his wife immediately.

''Nar-naruto...what is it..you have been acting strangely since the news was announced...'' She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

''Ah! Hinata. No. It's nothing...really...really.'' With that last line, he could not hold the tears back any more. He covered his eyes as the tears fell. Hinata was confused by his strange behaviour but all she knew was if someone was crying, try your best to comfort them. She hugged him close to her chest and rubbed his back.

''Whatever it is..Naruto...I am here..''

XOXO

''Naru...angel..Why do you let her touch you! I swear! To the heavens! You will fly back to me! If we die, we die together!'' Sasuke glared at them. Why was his Naruto crying? It must have been her. She caused him to feel this way!

''That's right. little brother. She is making his life a living hell. Your angel can never have paradise with her around...'' Itachi said, cackling evily.

''Itachi...What must I do?'' He asked ever so innocently.

''Simple...Kidnap her first...then we kill the fucking bitch slowly...we must see her blood!'' Sasuke nodded vigorously. His brother was right. That was the only way. His plan will commence tomorrow.

''Yes, brother...blood will spill...my empty mind my angel will fill...''

Sasuke stared at the crying Naruto once more and smiled gently. He stroked the glass and then laid his head against it. He imagined that his head was lying on top of the angel's chest.

''I will always love you, Naruto...''

XOXO

*The next morning*

''Naruto...I am going to the market now...'' Hinata whispered, with a tint of a blush on her cheeks. Her husband was still half awake but her father had always told her that it was basic courtesy for the wife to inform her husband where she was going.

Naruto looked at her and yawned.

''Yeah...'' Hinata giggled. Naruto was so cute!

Hinata walked out of the house and strolled along the pavement slowly. The neighbourhood was so quiet. There were only a few cars driving on the road and there were only one or two people who were out for their morning jog.

Hinata was so deep in thought. She was thinking of how she can cook a splendid meal for Naruto later. To top it off, she would have to think of what to buy and how much she would have left. Hinata sweatdropped. Being a housewife is not very easy after all...

Hinata sighed when a hand covered her mouth. She dropped her items to the ground and struggled with the hand. She looked at it. It was pale and slender. Nothing like the typical burly man. She felt so dizzy from the oxygen deprivation and soon, all she saw was total darkness. She could still faintly hear a deranged voice.

''My angel...tainted by you...Sasuke is here to redeem him...Sasuke is his redeemer..His saviour...''

XOXO

Woo! The end of chapter 3! Review yo ;)

Got loads of homework ! So no time for reader-author interaction! Sorrrryyyyyyyyy! :((((

Ja

Deadinthesoul


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 4

Sasuke carried the unconsious Hinata and made his way to the deserted orphanage. He felt disgusted. He felt tainted. He cannot believe that he has to touch the one who has stolen his angel away from him. Staring at her peaceful face, he fought against an overwhelming urge to kill her.

'Slowly. Sasuke. Slowly, we will kill her. Witness her pained screams and witness her closing her eyes slowly.' Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled upon hearing his brother's voice. That is right. To make up for the pain and suffering this girl has caused him, he will witness her torture and screams and then, witness her death eventually. He felt a wave of excitement wash over him. He just cannot wait for it! When Naruto sees the wonderful artwork he has done, he was sure that his angel will love him more. He will create a heart shape entirely out of this girl's blood.

XOXO

''What is taking her so long...'' Naruto was worried. Usually, by this time, his wife would be back home by now. He decided to look for her. Perhaps he will run into her along the way. He passed several people , asking them if they had seen a certain brunette. Then, he stumbled across her bag and wallet which were sprawled across the pavement.

''Hinata!'' He gasped loudly. He looked through the items and checked the identity card inside the wallet. That confirms it. This belongs to Hinata. He knew that for one thing , she would not be so muddle-headed as to abandon all her items. She would be looking for them.

Could it be...Naruto felt fear entering him.

Could it be that Hinata has been kidnapped?

XOXO

Hinata stirred and woke up from her forced slumber only to find that she has been gagged and tied up. She could see the surroundings though. It was really dark and she noticed that she was lying next to a bed. She struggled to untie herself until she gave up.

''It is no use, little one. You will not escape...'' Hinata could not talk through her gag but the dark shape revealed itself to be a handsome man with black hair.

''You abused it...You abused the freedom that I gave to my angel. You forced him to marry you, did't you? Then, he will leave Sasuke! You bastard...'' Hinata felt like crying. Who is this man?

''See this bed? See this? This is where I took my Naru over and over again! He loved it when I entered him! Because we need each other! Mine! Only mine! Not yours!'' He shouted to the point that frustrated tears fell. Hinata wanted to puke, if not for the gag. She felt disgusted by him, not because he has violated a man but because he dared to blurt it out like it was nothing.

Wait...Naru? She stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

''Yes...Naru...My Uzumaki Naruto...My angel...My love...My sanity...Is within him...He is inside me as well...''

'It is Naruto?' Hinata was in a state of horror. Her husband...was this man's captive? No wonder he was so afraid to make love to her.

''I consumed his blood...It was so addictive...''

Hinata shivered. Gross. Repulsive.

''You...''

Sasuke stared at her with blazing eyes. She felt as if he was making a hole in her head with that intense stare of his.

''You will die...My angel is here...here with me...''

Hinata was afraid. 'Help me, Naruto!'

XOXO

Naruto saw something beside Hinata's belongings. A doctor's coat.

He was confused. Why would a doctor's coat be lying in the middle of the neighbourhood. He searched through the pockets and found an piece of paper. The mental asylum?

Why would a doctor be here? Unless...

Naruto clutched the paper tightly. Uchiha Sasuke...

XOXO

The end of chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing, everyone :) Btw, my facebk acc is up. Search Kukiko Deadinthesoul. Btw, I cnt seem to receive confirmation email. Just that. Oh well...Sigh

Riuolo, Thanks for reminding me abt the police protection thingy and reviewing!:))))

Thanks to AKATSUKICHIBI789 and xMissNalax! for reviewing! :)))))

Chapter 5

''Calm down...Naruto...Maybe she is at Neji's!'' Naruto reassured himself and whipped out his cellphone and dialed a number.

''Yes, Hello? Hyuuga Neji speaking.'' A soft and feminine tone said.

''Neji? Is Hinata there with you?'' Naruto hoped that she was at his house.

''No...why?'' Neji sounded worried. Should he tell him that Hinata was missing? Naruto heaved an enormous sigh. He probably shouldn't.

''Naruto? Naruto?''

''Oh! No, it is nothing. Ah..I just received a message from her. She is at her friend's house. That silly girl...'' Naruto said nervously. Neji seemed to buy his story and hung up the call. Was she kidnapped by Sasuke? He wouldn't know. The police did offer him protection that day but he declined their offer. He wanted to live his life privately from now on. There was only one way to find out now and it was to visit the abandoned orphanage.

For some reason, Naruto could not bear to call the police...

But why?

XOXO

''Naruto...angel...'' Sasuke was looking at a picture of Naruto laughing with his friends. He felt jealous. Why must Naruto be with these filthy rats rather than be with him. Sasuke grabbed a pair of scissors and cut away the parts where Naruto's friends was. Now, all he saw was his Naruto smiling. He kissed it and held it close to his chest. Thoughts of loving the blonde came to his minds but he heard the sounds of someone banging the wooden floor.

He casted a glare in Hinata's direction. Hinata was saying something through her gagged mouth. Sasuke stomped over to her and wrenched it away from her mouth.

''You monster! Stay away from Naruto!'' Hinata yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke was furious. How dare she? He raised his hand and brought it down to her cheek. She screamed from the searing pain and Sasuke grinned with sadistic glee.

''Why should I listen to you? Naru is my angel...He knows that...I love him. From the first time I saw him, I loved him...My love. You will never understand!'' Sasuke put the gag back into her mouth and went out of the room, bringing his photo with him. The photo of his beloved.

XOXO

Naruto followed the trail inside the forest. Yes, this was how he escaped from that place. All he had to do was follow the path. He walked until a building came into view. The orphanage. Naruto's mouth gaped open in horror as he heard a scream coming from there.

''Hinata...'' He looked around him and found a wooden pole. He picked it up and walked inside the orphanage.

XOXO

Sasuke heard footsteps. He smiled.

''My angel...has come to me...''

XOXO

Naruto was alert and looked around the room. It was rather risky and dangerous but he had to rescue his wife. He treated her as a sibling though. All he held for her was brotherly love.

''Naru...you came...'' A voice echoed throughout the orphanage. He looked all around but he could not find anyone. He did not realise that a figure was looking at him with tender and loving eyes behind the shadows.

''Where are you?''

''Naru...don't yell at me...Sasuke loves you...my life and soul belongs to you...'' Naruto covered his ears, dropping his weapon in the process.

''Shut up! Shut up!'' Naruto ran into the different rooms, looking for Hinata. In his haste, he left behind his weapon and someone had picked it up.

''You will never escape...You love me...you do...''

''Shut the fuck up! Bastard! You raped me!'' Naruto growled out. He heard a chuckle.

''Do you deny you hated it, my love? You moaned so loudly...''

''Stop it!'' He tried to block the voice from his head and he did not notice that someone was approaching him slowly, holding the wooden pole in his hand.

''Your little organ was so excited that it went..up...'' The voice taunted him. Naruto shuddered as he continued to protect his ears from the voice.

''Shut up...'' Naruto's voice was feeble. He knew that Sasuke will not stop haunting him with the past.

''And now...You can have more pleasant times with me...angel...'' Suddenly, Naruto had sensed a presence behind him. By the time he turned around, it was too late. The wooden head smashed his head and he blacked out. All he could do was apologise to Hinata mentally. He had failed to find her.

''It is ok...angel...you will not suffer anymore...your saviour is here...I will make sure she knows that you love me most...'' Sasuke carried the unconscious Naruto into the bedroom where Hinata was.

When Hinata saw the body in his arms, she tried to break free again but Sasuke only laughed uncontrollably.

''You think you can take him away again? I won't allow it! I won't allow it! My love is here with me! He will marry me, bear my kids!'' He laid him down on the bed and glared at Hinata.

''He is mine...''

XOXO

The end of chapter 5...

Btw, abt the bear my kids thing, remember, Sasuke is crazzzzzzyyyyyyyyyy! . Yet he is so cutteee :P


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviews, xMissNalax and MalikLove! :)))))))))

And guess what? I guess the sequel is a combination of both the first ending and second ending... Hard to believe..I said too much.. Oh anyways, have you guys tried out Kagome? It is a oneshot shounenai manga but sooo psychological! Loved it! :D

Chapter 6

'Wha-'' Naruto felt giddy, only to wake up finding himself tied up. He looked across and saw Hinata who was in the same state as him. There were no bruises nor signs of abuse, fortunately. He tried to talk to her but his mouth was gagged. He hated it. His apparent state brought back many horrible memories about that time.

''Angel...you are awake...'' Naruto turned towards the voice and glared angrily at the figure.

''Naru...don't glare at me...it hurts...'' Sasuke whined. He put his hand over his heart. Sasuke skipped happily towards him and hugged it tightly.

''You didn't visit Sasuke...I love you...'' He breathed lightly into his ear. Sasuke trailed Naruto's jaw to his cheek with his tongue.

''Naruto...still so delicious...yet you are married...'' Naruto shuddered. This was bad. What would happen next.

''Did you have fun? Making love with this bitch...'' Sasuke released Naruto and grabbed Hinata close to him. Hinata screamed through her gagged mouth while Naruto narrowed eyes at him in comtempt. Sasuke ripped open her shirt, revealing her bra. Hinata struggled in his grasp but he backhanded her, hard. Seeing Naruto's eyes widening with fear, Sasuke gave him a twisted smile. He unclasped the bra and used his sinful hand to massage her chest roughly.

Hinata moaned in twisted pleasure when Sasuke took one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it. Sasuke smirked before turning to Naruto.

''You married a slut like her...look at her...moaning when I touched her...'' Sasuke grabbed a knife from his pocket and held it close to her nipple. Naruto shook his head, asking for him to stop this insane act. Sasuke frowned deeply when he saw his reaction.

''Why...why should I not cut them off? They are nothing but trouble, isn't it...I am sure she agrees...'' He pressed the blade deeper into her nipple, drawing blood. Hinata bit the gag hard until her gums started to bleed. With that, Naruto could only think of the one solution. He came nearer to Sasuke and nuzzled his back. Sasuke's body stiffened. There was this emotion in his heart. Somethig that he had not felt for a long time. Happiness.

''Naru...you love me?'' Naruto searched his head for an answer. He could only say that he was shocked by the discovery. Why...why was the only answer yes? It has to be no! Unconsciously, he nodded his head.

''Fine then...'' He laid Naruto gently on the ground and nipped his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling pleasure and disgust at the same time. He wanted to hide away from reality. He wanted to contradict his thoughts. Because everything that he was thinking came to one conclusion. He loved Sasuke. He loved his insanity. He loved him. But why?

''Naru...mine...'' He laid his body on top of his and lifted his shirt slightly, feeling his body. Naruto thrusted his body upwards, making Sasuke lick his lips like a predator.

''Your body is beautiful...Naru...Are your wings still broken?'' Sasuke roamed his back, feeling the scars that he had given him four years ago. Naruto could remember. Sasuke had said that he did not want his angel to fly away. But now, he couldn't even if he could. He wanted to stay with him for some reason, to heal him, to give him love.

''Sasuke prevented you from going anywhere...You can stay with Sasuke...Shouldn't you be grateful?'' Naruto' tears glistened in his eyes and Sasuke stared at him , admiring his face. During the heated session, it was as if Hinata was not there. She stared at them, disgusted. How can two men be engaging in such sexual acts?

''So beautiful...I should have done this long ago.'' Sasuke gripped onto the knife with his other hand and used it to cut Naruto's shirt. Naruto struggled to get away from Sasuke. He had to break out of these odd thoughts. He could not be in love with the guy who fucking broke and stole his innocence. He watched fearfully as Sasuke start to carve some words into his tanned stomach with his knife.

''Another scar...but with so much meaning, my love...'' Sasuke licked the blood away that dribbled down his stomach. Naruto bore with the pain, squeezing his eyes tight.

'It will be over...It will be over...'

''Done...my soul and heart is forever with you now...'' Sasuke held up a rusted mirror, giving Naruto an opportunity to see what was carved into his stomach. He felt petrified. There they were, the words read,

**'Uchiha Sasuke'**

He had engraved his name into his stomach. How sick. Sasuke caressed his face and when Naruto fainted due to the overwhelming series of events, he sighed in bliss as he held him tight.

''Naru...Marry me...''

Hinata did not know whether to even feel love for Naruto or just pure disgust anymore.

XOXO

End of chapter 6!

Oh, Hinata does not know that Neji and Kiba are together.!

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul

Ja!

Deadinthesoul


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS FOR REVIEWS! :)

Chapter 7

'Naru has woken up. But he looks so scared...' Sasuke propped Naruto up against the side of the bed and removed the gag. Sasuke grabbed spoonful of oatmeal from the bowl to Naruto's pouty lips.

''Here...Naru...Sasuke made this for you..Eat up, love.'' He tried to push the spoon between his lips but Naruto turned his head away forcefully and glared at him. He spat at his face and Sasuke wiped it away.

''Naru...you dare? Why?'' Sasuke threw the bowl aside, making it shatter to pieces. Hinata cowered at the noise while Naruto continued to glare at him.

''I hate you.'' Sasuke clutched his head. Why? Why won't his angel admit that he loves him?

''Kill him then, I have told you many times. Just kill him.'' Itachi growled out.

''No, Sasuke. Love him as your wife. Do not kill him.'' His mother said in a gentle tone. The two voices were arguing with each other in his head, resulting in a tremendous headache. He clutched his head and opened his mouth in a silent scream. It hurted when they engaged in conflicts.

''Shut up! Both of you! Naru is my angel! I love him! I won't kill yet..I won't kill him yet...'' Sasuke yelled. The two voices were silenced immediately. He faced Naruto again, looking at him with sadness. He carried Naruto and placed him on the bed. Naruto was afraid of what was going to happen next.

Sasuke turned Hinata around, forcing her to face the bed with Naruto lying on top of it.

''You are going to witness it...The time when Sasuke and Naru is bonded again in four years...'' Hinata shuddered at the haunting tone in his voice. Sasuke neared the bed, walking slowly and tauntingly.

''Naru...you left me there...alone...can't Sasuke embrace his angel?'' He jumped on top of Naruto harshly, making Naruto yelp in pain.

''I-I am not your angel! You sick freak!'' Sasuke's eyes flashed and he picked up the gag to silence him again.

''Punishment..my love...this time, no foreplay...no lubrication...your blood will flow down nicely...'' Naruto wanted to protest. Sasuke pulled down his own pants and boxers first. Then, he proceeded to do the same with Naruto's. Sasuke frowned. Naruto's organ was so limp and flaccid. But then, never mind. It was not about giving him pleasure, it was about punishment. Hinata wanted to look away yet the sight was so intriguing.

'Naruto...I am sorry..' Hinata thought. If she had been more careful and alert, she would not have been kidnapped by Sasuke and Naruto would not been in this situation. It was her fault, all her fault.

Sasuke smiled at the wild look in Naruto's eyes. And without warning, Naruto could feel the head of Sasuke's organ prodding at his unlubricated entrance and Sasuke slowly put himself into the blonde. Naruto arched his back in pain. It was painful when there was no lubrication. When Sasuke has put himself inside completely and started moving, Naruto felt like he was being impaled viciously by an enemy. Sasuke groaned and moaned.

''Naru..angel...love...so tight...'' Sasuke moaned out. In response, Naruto glared at him with tears in his eyes. He violated him so many times. He had to hate him. But why was he feeling this way when he was being raped by Sasuke. He felt turned on by Sasuke's aroused face. Why?

His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke had reached his climax. Sasuke fell on top of him, spent and wasted. Naruto just stared into space, feeling the semen flowing down his entrance. It felt so cold, so empty. Naruto was so confused. Does he love Sasuke or does he hate him? He wants to murder him at times and he also wants to stay with him.

He heard the light snoring of the raven. He was sleeping on his shoulder. Naruto did not notice the gaze of Hinata and just stared at the ceiling. He was in no mood to sleep. He took the time to think. Sasuke gave him scars on his back, equivalent to an angel wings being slashed and a scar on his abdoment which was his own name. The times when Sasuke violated him, the times when he showed signs of insanity. They swirled in his mind to the point that he was on the brink of confusion.

Being with the raven could make him insane as well.

xoxo

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Sorry for the holdup.

Chapter 8

Hinata stared at Naruto sadly. He seemed to be staring at nothing. Nothing but his own pain. It was all her fault. If she had been more careful, then...

''Naru! Love! Look what I brought you!'' Sasuke was holding something. What was that he was holding?

''It is a toy...Naru...'' He held it up. A vibrator. He wanted to use Naruto for his own pleasure even when his mind was so broken?

''But then, I won't use it on you.'' Hinata's blood froze. ''I will use it on that slut...''

There was still no response from Naruto. He still stared up at the ceiling but Hinata swore that she saw his fingers twitching slightly when he heard that comment. It may have been her own imagination. Suddenly, she was pushed on top of a chair and her pants were taken off. Hinata's legs shivered from the cold air she was exposed to. Next, he pulled down her underwear, exposing her to Sasuke.

''I won't stretch you, bitch...Entertain my angel...He still looks sleepy, ne?'' Without warning, he shoved the vibrator and turned it on. Hinata felt like her insides were on fire. It was both pleasurable and painful at the same time. She thrusted her hips upwards each time the vibrator stimulated her sweet spot. Then, Sasuke turned it up by a level. The vibrating increased and so did her pleasure.

Sasuke was disgusted as he saw the bitch enjoying herself. But, oh well, as long as his Naruto likes it. He gathered the angel into arms and saw his wings again. So broken were his wings. He stroked them but Sasuke was not aware that all he was stroking was the air. He heard Hinata moaning so loudly. Her moans were vile, repulsive. He wanted to kill her. But, no, not yet. He wants to see her suffer in front of Naruto. As she had reached her climax, Sasuke pulled it out of her harshly. He stared at the wet vibrator and he cringed. Her fluid looked disgusting as well. Seeing her panting heavily, he smirked.

''See, Naru? Look at the white, tainted stuff dripping down her sinful hole...It is vile...unlike you, Naru..so pure..'' Sasuke licked his cheek. He ran his hands up and down Naruto's chest, moaning lightly. His clothed hard-on pressed against Naruto's bare back and he rubbed it against the tanned back.

''I won't take you today, love.'' Sasuke kissed him fully on the lips before glaring at Hinata and putting Naruto down on the bed. He stormed over to Hinata and backhanded her. Hinata' head was turned to the side with her eyes wide with shock and surprise. It stinged. Her cheek was trobbing with pain.

''I..I will make sure...Sasuke will make sure...you will die by the time me and Naru gets married...'' Hinata looked at him. What did he mean by that?

''You thought I was joking when I said I will marry him? We will marry...three days from now...'' Sasuke had a feral grin in his face which was followed by a loud, insane laugh.

'Naruto...'

The blonde was still like a broken marionette. If he has given up all hope, there really is no chance for escape.

''Mine...only mine...my angel...years ago..in our freshman year...so beautiful...My Naruto..''

xoox

Review, yo! ;P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''Naru...'' Sasuke slapped Naruto's cheek lightly. Naruto's mind broke again but it was ok. After all,

''A broken mind and broken wings are the perfect combination for an angel..'' Sasuke said. He looked at Hinata with hate. The girl was flowing with her own juices. Disgusting. His own mother was not as vile as her. Why couldn't this girl be as pure as Mother?

''You need...purification...'' Sasuke said and he snatched a broken metal pipe which was lying by the corner. He picked Hinata up by pulling her hair and plopped her next to the motionless Naruto on the bed.

''See, Naru? This metal pipe...will be used to purify...'' Sasuke grinned. Hinata struggled. The metal pipe resembled a knife as it was sharp and jagged at the end. Sasuke positioned it in front of her already abused entrance and circled her hole with the pipe tauntingly.

''You slut...Touching my Naru like that. Oh, Naruto, are you ok? Sickening.'' Sasuke sneered at her and he plunged it in deep into her hole. Through the gag, Hinata yelled and screamed from the excruciating pain. The pipe was cutting her internally, causing it to bleed. Sasuke smirked before pushing it in deeper and leaving it there. Blood was dribbling down her legs and the cracked pipe. Her legs were spread in an awkward manner and her tears flowed.

''Leaving it there...you must really like it, huh? Having a guy's thing inside your disgusting hole... Naru loves doing it with me...'' Sasuke said, sending chills down her spine. It was painful. The pipe was wedged between her legs and if she moved, it could result in a much more deeper cut inside. Then, she felt the bed moving. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, jeans unbuttoned. Hinata knew what was going to happen next. Sasuke played with his own nipples as his half-hard organ was lying on top of Naruto's stomach.

''I won't taint you today, angel...watch me play with myself...'' Sasuke licked Naruto's cheek. He pinched and massaged his nipples, moaning loudly with pleasure. He fumbled with his organ and started to rub the tip. The touch alone was pleasurable. He arched his back and threw his head back. He imagined sex with the blonde which made him feel more aroused.

''Naru...Naru...Love...'' Sasuke rubbed his hard organ up and down, moaning out the blonde's name. The blonde's fingers twitched and silent tears fell down his cheeks. Hinata felt disgusted as Sasuke's cum was sprayed all over Naruto's stomach. He fell on top of Naruto , panting loudly and harshly into his ear.

''I love you..Naru...Angel..You cannot leave me...no, you will never leave me...we will stay here and have a beautiful life together. After this bitch is killed, you will be free, ok?''

Mistaking Naruto's twitching fingers as a 'Yes', Sasuke smiled. He turned to Hinata and glared at her. Yes, this girl will be killed and Naruto and him will marry.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the pipe which was still buried deep inside her hole. He removed her gag and smirked at her. He pulled her up to eye level by the scruff of her neck.

''What must bitches say to their masters when they want them to remove their penis from their bloody holes?'' He whispered darkly. Hinata looked down, trembling from his touch. Sasuke could feel his fury erupting and moved the pipe upwards more. Hinata screeched from the pain and Sasuke backhanded her.

''What do they say?'' Sasuke shouted angrily. Hinata trembled before gathering her courage to look at him.

''Pl..ple..please..'' Hinata stuttered. She was afraid.

''Please what?'' Sasuke bellowed.

''Ple...pleas..please...mas-mas...ter...'' Sasuke scoffed at her and he wrenched the pipe away from her hole. As the pipe was removed, more blood trickled down her legs and she started to feel faint due to the blood loss. She could feel her life seeping away from her. She smiled. Is she really going to die like this? She remembered the memories with her husband and her cousin. She closed her eyes and silently prayed to Naruto while Sasuke looked at her with a grim look. Tears fell down her face again and she turned to Naruto slowly. He was still broken.

''Naruto, I love you...'' She whispered. She swore that she saw his eyes slowly regaining back the healthy bright blue as before but she could be imagining again. Sasuke was impatient. How can she still live when she has lost so much blood? He could not wait anymore. He picked up the bloodied metal pipe and impaled her with the pipe. The sharp areas cut through her flesh and she started bleeding from her mouth. The death was instant. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream and her eyes were wide open, looking at him.

Sasuke took out his knife and pierced both of her eyes and screwed the knife in deep before taking them out. The parts where her eyes were once held in, were now nothing but two black holes. He pushed the body down the bed and hugged Naruto close to him. He frowned. Naruto was splattered with the blood of that bitch. He dripped saliva onto his hand and wiped the blood specks away.

''Such a pity, isn't it, angel?...Not...'' He said into Naruto's ear. He felt his tears soaking his shirt and looked at him. Silent tears were streaming down his face again. Sasuke wiped down away.

''Don't cry, my angel. Sasuke is here to love you always..'' Sasuke cooed.

'' I will kill for you...I will die for you...I will kill everyone who dare to say that they love you more than I do...Naru...the bitch is dead. You are free now. We can be together now.'' He continued.

The stench of death and blood reached his nose and his mouth curled in disgust. He had to get rid of the body now. He released Naruto from his grip and took out a matchbox. Igniting the matchstick, he set the body on fire until there was nothing left but a pile of ash and charred bones. Of course, he doused the fire with water before it could spread to other areas of the house. He picked up the bones and threw it done. Such an easy job.

xoxo

''Ne, Kiba...I have not heard from Naruto for days. Ever since he called me to ask if Hinata was at our house. Doesn't it seem suspicious?'' Neji asked his lover. Kiba came over and patted his shoulders reassuringly.

''Relax , love. They could be joking and are on the way to their second honeymoon now.'' That did not convince Neji. He still wore a worried look on his face. Kiba sighed and brought him closer to his body. Neji laid his head on his chest.

''But what if-'' Kiba silenced him with a kiss.

''Love. Relax...I am sure they are fine.'' Neji took in a deep breath before nodding. He hoped Kiba was right because he had a very bad feeling that something bad had happened to his cousin and her husband.

xoxo

End of chappie 9! :))


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviews! :3 I wanna know more about your thoughts! :))

Chapter 10

''Lalalala...Naru and Sasuke is getting married today...'' Sasuke zipped the back of the wedding dress which Naruto was wearing. He had stolen it from a nearby bridal boutique and managed to flee from the scene without leaving any incriminating evidence. He held Naruto's face with his hands and kissed his cheek lightly. In his broken state, Naruto was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He did not need to have his face caked with makeup. He was so pure indeed. Sasuke covered Naruto's head with a white wedding veil and laid him gently against the pillow.

Sasuke went to look at himself in the mirror and his joyous smile faltered. He was donning a tattered hoodie and a pair of jeans. This kind of outfit was not going to be suitable for their wedding. Sasuke was strickened with panic. What was he going to do now? How is he going to find a suit to wear? Nervously, he scurried over to Naruto's side and laid his head gently on his chest.

''Naru...sorry...I don't have an outfit to wear...But it is ok! We will still have our wedding!'' Sasuke took out a box from his pockets and opened it. Laying between cloths of smooth velvet was two pair of rings which were made by twisting vines into circular shapes. Sasuke stroked the back of Naruto's hand.

''Vines...Naru...The thorns are still there...We will live only by our love, Naru...My angel...Don't...don't abandon me like they did, ok? Ok?''

He imagined Naruto's mouth saying 'Yes' and he grinned with relief. He took Naruto's ring finger and slipped the ring onto his finger.

''Naruto, say that you take me as your husband.'' Naruto answered with silence and his broken eyes stared at him. Naruto's ring finger twitched, most likely due to the vines inflicting wounds on his finger. Around the ring made of vines was blood dripping from the open wound. He recognised pain, even when he was stuck in his world of nothingness. Yes, being the insane and innocent being he was, Sasuke took this as an oath. An oath which Naruto had sworn to be his wife for eternity.

Sasuke nodded and placed the ring on his own finger. He did not feel the vines pricking his skin nor did he feel the blood running down. All he could focus on was Naruto. He was getting married to his one true love. Even without the proper arrangements, he considered this as an official marriage. There has to be no witnesses. They might try to take Naruto away.

''I, Uchiha Sasuke, takes Uzumaki Naruto as his husband. Even in life or death, I will love him for eternity. Always..My life. My love. My soul.''

With that, Sasuke kissed Naruto full on the lips. Somehow, at the back of his mind, he wished that Naruto would react to his action. He wished Naruto would recovered from his broken state.

Sasuke looked at the ground and could see the charred ashes of that girl Naruto married. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened as he clutched his heart. What is this feeling? This was a feeling that he had never felt before. Ever since he saw his father and his brother murdering his mother. Ever since he was sent to the mental asylum. Ever since he was alone. But why was it that after meeting Naruto, mysterious emotions that he had never felt before had surfaced?

Most importantly, why was he feeling this feeling called regret? Who can explain this to him? Now that he thinks about it, he misses Naruto's smile. His smile always made him...happy...

Sasuke snorted at his own thoughts. Happiness? He looked at Naruto's emotionless face and his hand which was adorned by the ring. Sasuke's frown deepened. He caressed the blonde's face. Why was it that...why was it that this mere mortal was able to cause so much emotions to stir within him.

'Maybe...maybe my angel really is my angel...''

Sasuke laid down next to Naruto and gazed up at him lovingly. Something clicked in his mind. Sasuke chuckled and he pushed all his thoughts on emotions aside. He had forgotten to consummate their marriage. Sasuke forcefully ripped the clothes off Naruto but stopped when he saw trails of tears running down Naruto's glassy eyes. Sasuke cupped his chin harshly and he was seething in sudden anger. Why was he crying when he should be happy?

''Why? Why are you crying! You love me, right! My life...my life belongs to you..do you know that...''

Then, that was when he felt the strongest emotion of all. All this time, he was not aware of it. He was blatantly professing his love for him without understanding the concept fully. He did not feel love. All he felt was obsession and longing to find someone who appreciated him. Naruto happened to be there to be sucked into his world of insanity.

But, this time, he felt emotions and the voices of Itachi, Mother and Father was not audible anymore. Why?

Sasuke clutched his head and began banging his head against the wall.

''Itachi, mother, father! Where are you!''

And as the blood trickled down his forehead and he slumped to the ground, he wondered.

Why did he feel love? Why couldn't he hear them anymore? How was he able to feel emotions?

Most importantly, why was he feeling so sane?

xoxo

Yeah..that was it, But no, it is not the end. Reviews? Really appreciate if you reviewed! Aiming for lots! I hope so! Let's work hard towards the end! :DD


	11. Chapter 11

Oh yeah, it is so not finishing. I am still not done with this story for your info! I ain't gonna give up! But I have to update slowly cuz exams are nearing so..and my Maths sux and I nid all the help I can get...Boy, life sux when there is school..

And oh, if you have gotten bored with my stories, its ok..Nevertheless, I ma still posting them :p

Chapter 11

Happiness..Anger...Sorrow...Regret...Pain...Fear...

Why are all these emotions present now? Sasuke hit his chest with hard blows, trying to make the emotions disappear.

'Why...why...'

xoxo

''Naruto..you didn't save me...why?'' The ghost of Hinata appeared before him. Naruto's eyes were saddened and he took a step forward. He tried to explain but his words came out as jumbled talk. Then, her image disappeared before him. He took several steps backwards until he heard a faint, sweet voice he knew.

''Naruto...'' He turned his head around slowly, afraid to know who it was. As he knew who it was, his eyes were drained of his sorrow and was replaced with guilt and hurt. Sakura.

''Naruto...'' She whispered again. He noticed that there was deep gash across her throat and whimpered loudly. He pointed at the wound , his finger trembling. He wanted to ask where the wounds came from . As if reading his mind, Sakura gave a small, sad smile and touched her throat.

''This...this was the cause of my death, Naruto...'' She said sadly.

''I...''

''If I did not die...we could have been together...get married...I could have your kids...''

Naruto shook his head as he cried. No, it was not her fault.

''It was not your fault..Sakura-chan..It was mine...I am sorry...I am sorry...''

Naruto covered his face with his own hands and wept silently. Sakura floated towards him in a graceful manner and gently tore his hands away from his face. Even in her translucent form, she could wipe away his tears with a gentle brush.

''Naruto..look at me.''

Obeying her orders, he looked at her straight in the eye.

''It is not your fault, Naruto. Neither was it mine. I blame it on Fate. Maybe we were not meant for each other after all...But I do love you.''

''I love you too...Sakura-chan.''

''No.''

''...''

''The one you truly love is Sasuke.''

There was a period of silence between them but it was not for long as Naruto broke the tension.

''What..what are you talking about? I don't love him!''

''Naruto. You do love him. You do. If not, why would you come to him willingly.''

''I did not come to him! He kidnapped Hina-''

''But, admit it. You love him. You were anticipating to see him when you ran towards the deserted orphanage. You did not care for Hinata...You did not..''

''I...don't know..''

''...''

''You are not Sakura-chan, aren't you?''

''I am a ghost of the past. You are still stuck in your broken state..I am here to get you out...Run towards the path..The path of light...''

The ghost started to disappear while Naruto stared blankly at the open space before him. He felt his head aching from all the thinking. He was feeling so confused. Love Sasuke? Impossible.

xoxo

''Why are you making me feel these stupid things, Naruto!''

Sasuke made an attempt to feel the emptiness that he used to feel. The hollowness he always held in his heart. But all of a sudden, he felt conflicted with these new emotions.

Sasuke took out a knife and stabbed his arm continuously.

''Stop feeling! Stop feeling!'' He repeated it over and over again. The amount of blood was overwhelming and pooled around his arm. Feeling his body weakening, his grip on the knife loosened and his head fell again the side of the bed. His vision faded in and out. He did not expect this ending. He did not expect himself to die eventually.

He used his strength to write out a short note to Naruto with his blood, on the ground.

xoxo

Naruto looked at the path which suddenly appeared before him. He shuddered. It resembled the path which he took to escape from the orphanage. It resembled the forest in which the trees had vines wrapped around them. He chose to follow his instinct and Sakura's advice. Well, she was not exactly Sakura but then, it was good enough. Before he stepped on the path, he looked at the surroundings. It was complete darkness. This was his own mind. He was trapped in his own mind. He had to get out of here fast. If he managed to recover four years ago, he could still do it now.

He ran and followed the path and reached the door. He pressed his hand against the door and smiled. It was still the same and then, he would chance upon a knife and cut his bonds. Then, he would escape. He opened the door and with that, Naruto opened his eyes in reality. Only to meet with a searing pain around his ring finger. It was bleeding with a ring on it. He was nearly on the brink of confusion when he noticed a knife. He got hold of it and cut his restrains. He frowned at the white wedding dress he was wearing and stripped himself. He dressed himself in what used to be his shirt and pants but wearing a dress could be more humiliating. Any way, he was in no position to care about embarassment.

He breathed in deeply and he felt baffled. The scents of tears and blood mingled together, wafting through the air. Then, he caught sight of a raven lying against the bed. He walked towards the limp body slowly and knelt down slowly to the ground. As he noticed the slashed wrists, his eyes widened slightly. He put his fingers beneath his nose and was relieved that he was still breathing. He looked at the ground and sighed. Sasuke had written a note in his own blood.

**I **_**really **_**love you. Naruto.**

But he had to get him to a hospital quick.

''_You love him. You do.''_

Naruto lifted Sasuke's body off the ground. He gazed sadly at the spot where Hinata was.

_''Admit it, you love him.''_

Naruto tried to ignore the faint voices in his head as he walked towards the door, limping slightly. He halted in his footsteps and his eyes were covered by his bangs.

''Fine...I do...love..Uchiha Sasuke...''

Cradling the man's body in his arms, he walked towards the exit. Lucky for him, the cuts were not so deep and the loss of blood was not too excessive to be fatal. Only a small pool of blood accumulated.

xoxo

Guess they are really confused, ne! I guess there is still more to go...Well...review yo! ;)


End file.
